A Dor de Sakura
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Songfic! Nesta songfic, Sakura expressa os seus sentimentos após a partida de Shaoran para Hong Kong.


**A Dor de Sakura**

- Sakura, não vais dormir? - perguntou um pequeno ser amarelo, bastante parecido a um urso alado. - Já é bastante tarde e, amanhã, tens de te levantar cedo.

- Já vou Kero... Deixa-me só... – respondeu Sakura, interrompendo-se para irromper numa sucessão de soluços que iam aumentando à medida que as lágrimas caíam.

- Sakura, querida Sakura, não chores - tentou Kero acalmar em vão.

- Como posso não chorar, Kero? O Shaoran foi-se para sempre. E eu... Eu fui uma parva por não ter percebido o que sentia por ele.

- Não Sakura... Não é verdade... Tu só... Estavas confusa, nada mais.

- Por favor Kero, deixa-me sozinha. Eu já me vou deitar.

- Mas Sakura...

- Por favor... - pediu a rapariga.

A pequena criatura afastou-se, deixando a jovem rapariga à janela, sob um céu estrelado que iluminava as suas lágrimas quais pérolas no rosto triste de Sakura. Kero deitou ainda uma última olhadela à sua guardiã: havia crescido muito desde a primeira vez que se tinham cruzado mas os cabelos cor de mel continuavam belos e graciosos como sempre, contrastando com os seus lindos olhos verdes. Por fim, deitou-se, deixando a jovem guardiã entregue à sua dor.

O céu estava mesmo muito bonito o que, consequentemente, a deixava mais abatida por não poder partilhar tal visão com o seu amado: Shaoran Lee. Onde será que ele estaria neste momento? Estaria a pensar nela? E será que, tal como Sakura, estaria a observar o céu estrelado? Estaria ele também sendo iluminado por tamanha beleza?

Have you ever seen

(Alguma vez viste)

Such a beutiful night?

(Uma noite tão bonita?)

I could almost kiss the stars

(Eu poderia quase beijar as estrelas)

For shining so bright

(Por brilharem tanto)

Como Sakura desejava estar com ele. Poder vê-lo sorrir outra vez, com aquele sorriso encantador que só ele sabia fazer. O mesmo sorriso que havia conquistado Sakura, o mesmo sorriso por quem se apaixonara. Agora… Agora que já não podia estar com ele percebia finalmente a verdade, a verdade que sempre estivera no seu coração mas que, a sua mente ingénua nunca percebera.

When I see you smiling

(Quando te vejo sorrir)

I go oh, oh, oh

(Eu vou oh, oh, oh)

I would never want to miss this

(Eu não nunca queria perder isto)

'Cause in my heart

(Porque no meu coração)

I know what this is

(Eu sei o que isto é)

Sim, era amor o que sentia. Era aquele lindo sentimento que tanto causava dor como alegria. Tal sentimento deveria ser proibido ou, pelo menos, deveria ser em situações como estas. Porque teria de ser tudo tão complicado? Porque é que Sakura só se apercebera da verdade quando já era demasiado tarde? Ou talvez ainda tivesse tempo. Tempo para sonhar, para recuperar o que perdera, para apagar o que sofrera e para tornar eterno o que a alegrara. Estava na hora de fazer magia.

Hey now, hey now

(Hey now, hey now)

This is what dreams are made of

(É disto que os sonhos são feitos)

Hey now, hey now

(Hey now, hey now)

This is what dreams are made of

(É disto que os sonhos são feitos)

- Ilusão! Amor! - invocou Sakura, utilizando a sua magia. - Amor, penetra no meu coração e expõe todas as alegrias, as paixões e sonhos. Ilusão, torna-os realidade, agora!

E assim, levada pela loucura do amor, Sakura tornou real ou pelo menos criou uma ilusão de um local, um local onde o tempo não passa e em que Sakura e Shaoran, possam estar juntos... Para sempre.

I've got, somewhere I belong

(Eu tenho um local onde pertenço)

I've got, somebody to love

(Eu tenho alguém que me ama)

This is what dreams are made of

(É disto que os sonhos são feitos)

De facto, a ilusão estava perfeita. Apenas um grande campo verdejante, com as suas delicadas ervas a dançarem ao sabor do vento. Aqui e ali, encontravam-se grandes árvores, que salpicavam aquele mar eterno e perfeito. Se de facto existia o paraíso, Sakura encontrava-se nele.

Já nada mais interessava. Aquele momento era único e, se possível, poderia durar toda a vida. Seria aquele o objectivo da vida? Procurar uma paixão, uma paixão verdadeira e única para, mais tarde, encontrarem-se no paraíso para desfrutar desse amor?

Have you ever wonder

(Alguma vez perguntas-te)

What life is about?

(Qual é o objectivo da vida?)

You could search the world

(Poderás procurar no mundo)

And never, figure out

(E nunca descobri-lo)

Mas, aquela visão não era real. Tudo não passava de uma ilusão criada pela sua magia e esse, de certo, não era o objectivo da vida. Num instante, tudo à sua volta se desmoronou. Não fazia sentido permanecer naquele paraíso se não o pudesse partilhar com o verdadeiro Shaoran. Afinal, o que poderia a rapariga fazer para voltar a reencontrar a felicidade? E o que era isso, afinal?

You don't have to sail the ocean

(Não tens de cruzar o oceano)

No, no, no

(Não, não, não)

Hapiness is no mistery

(A felicidade não é um mistério)

It's here and now, it's you and me

(Está aqui e agora, somos tu e eu)

Sim, essa era a verdadeira felicidade. Amar e ser amado, mesmo que tal amor tivesse de ser vivido à distância. Ainda que agora sofresse muito, mais tarde ou mais cedo voltariam a encontrar-se e esse, esse sim era o verdadeiro sonho. Voltar a encontrar Shaoran.

Hey now, hey now

(Hey now, hey now)

This is what dreams are made of

(É disto que os sonhos são feitos)

Hey now, hey now

(Hey now, hey now)

This is what dreams are made of

(É disto que os sonhos são feitos)

Não era preciso procurar o paraíso. Já o tinha encontrado pois, era ali que Sakura pertencia, a Thomoeda. Era ali que era amada por todos – pela família, pelos amigos – mesmo que agora não tivesse Shaoran a seu lado, quando chegasse a altura, reunir-se-iam. Quando finalmente, esse dia chegasse, pertenceria a qualquer sítio, desde que o tivesse consigo.

I've got, somewhere I belong

(Eu tenho um local onde pertenço)

I've got, somebody to love

(Eu tenho alguém que me ama)

This is what dreams are made of

(É disto que os sonhos são feitos)

Sabia que por vezes teria vontade de chorar quando visse os seus amigos felizes e apaixonados mas, nessas alturas, apenas teria de ficar feliz por eles e lembrar-se que, mesmo noutro sítio, teria alguém que a amasse e, se precisasse, bastava gritar o seu nome, para ser correspondida.

Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)

(Abre os teus olhos é disto que os sonhos são feitos)

Shout to the sky (this is what dreams are made of)

(Grita para o céu é disto que os sonhos são feitos)

Recordava-se agora da altura em que amava Yukito ou, como percebeu mais tarde, admirava. Estivera feliz durante esse tempo mas essa felicidade não se comparara à que sentiu junto de Shaoran, a forma como mudou a sua vida e como lhe deu uma nova cor, um outro sentido.

When I see you smiling

(Quando te vejo sorrir)

I go oh, oh, oh

(Eu vou oh, oh, oh)

Yesterday my life was duller

(Ontem a minha vida não tinha cor)

Now everything is tecnicolor

(Agora tudo está mais colorido)

A sua vida era o próprio sonho, um sonho que todas as raparigas têm, pois Sakura, não só tinha Shaoran, como tinha um lar, família, amigos e magia.

Finalmente acalmara. Percebera a sorte que tinha, ainda que sofresse com a partida de Shaoran, a causa da sua dor.

- Boa noite Kero - disse Sakura, apagando as luzes e entregando-se ao verdadeiro mundo dos sonhos.

º º º The End º º º

**Música:** What Dreams are Made Of

**By:** Hilary Duff


End file.
